


Together

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: How do married couples brighten up boring galas?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73
Collections: Strictly Lumione Back to Hogwarts Fic Fest





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lumione! This was such fun to write and I hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> Thanks to my forever Beta, TriDogMom! All remaining mistakes are my own!

Taking a delicate sip of the ghastly champagne that was being served, Hermione surreptitiously glanced around the Great Hall.

She had left Hogwarts over seven years ago, top of her class with the magical world at her feet. Ministries from around the globe curried her favour to try to persuade her to join their ranks. Masters in Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, and Potions courted her to continue her education under their tutelage. Many were shocked when instead of jumping headfirst into a career, Hermione Granger seemingly disappeared from the Wizarding world. No one knew where she had gone, and anyone who might wasn’t talking. The rumours in the papers ran wild for a few months after the war ended, speculating on where she had gone. Then, two years later, she was back. Hermione had never made any sort of official statement about where she had been, but the wizarding world was small in Britain, and the real reason she had left soon became apparent.

Returning her parent’s memories had been the work of months, six to be exact. Then there had been four months of intensive therapy at the magical hospital in Australia. Her parents had been furious at first and then slowly came around. There was still a lot of trusts to be regained and relationships to be repaired, so Hermione had stayed. She kept in contact with Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys while she was gone. The boys and Ginny even came to visit her a few times during the two years she was away. Her parents had finally agreed to move back to Oxford and the life they had before after cutting ties with the experience they had built as Wendall and Monica Wilkins. Hermione had lived a mostly Muggle life while she was gone— her parents still not entirely trusting of magic, only using it sparingly in front of them. 

Coming home, Hermione found a little flat off Diagon Alley and began looking for a job. Not interested in Ministry work and, much to the shock of her friends, no real interest in gaining mastery at that point, she was a bit at a loss as to what to do when an unexpected opportunity found her. Two weeks to the day after she returned from Australia, a massive eagle owl winged its way into her flat, a rolled parchment attached to its leg with a wax seal on it she was surprised to see. A filagree M was embossed in the green wax, a serpent winding its way around it. There was only one family she knew with a surname that started with that particular letter who would have a snake on their personal seal. The letter inside was just as surprising. Inviting her to come to Malfoy Enterprises the next afternoon for a possible job opportunity was the last thing Hermione had expected when she slid her finger under the flap. The letter had been signed by  _ L. Malfoy _ with a short postscript at the bottom.

_ The job is yours, Miss Granger. You won’t regret this. _

After she Floo called Ginny and had a short meltdown, Hermione pulled herself together and picked out her smartest outfit for the next day. She was precisely fifteen minutes early to the meeting that took place in a fancy building down the road from where the Ministry of Magic sat hidden. It was a nondescript building front until she walked into the door and was suddenly in a lavish foyer with dark grey marble flooring and a receptionist desk that looked larger than the kitchen table at the Burrow. The woman behind the desk showed her where she could wait before asking if she could bring Hermione anything. After declining a cup of tea, Hermione looked around the office building. 

There were landscape paintings along the walls interspersed with magazine covers featuring both Malfoy men. Hermione hadn’t kept up with the news while she had been in Australia so she had no idea how Lucius Malfoy had escaped Azkaban a second time. Picking up a copy of Witch Weekly from the side table, she flipped it open at random and found an article about both Lucius and Draco. Draco had been saved from Azkaban due to his age and testimony from Harry and Ron during his trial. He was now a model citizen who often volunteered his time at the magical orphanage, helping run a youth Quidditch league, and donated to the Hogwarts scholarship fund annually. He and his father were both considered to be the most eligible bachelors in Britain and came to Hermione as a massive shock, wondering what had happened to Narcissa. The article said that after the war ended, the formidable Malfoy matriarch asked for a divorce and was the first Pure-blood woman ever to be awarded one. She lived in France and had recently remarried. 

Just as Hermione had begun to read about what Lucius had been up to the past two years, a door to her right opened and a throat cleared, grabbing her attention. She stood and came face to face with the man in question. When he had become so attractive, she couldn’t have told you. Perhaps it was because all of their previous interactions had been clouded with blood-prejudice, a war, and actual torture. But now,  _ oh Merlin _ , the man looked like walking sex. As she stepped forward, she saw as he looked her up and down appreciatively. A warm blush spread across her cheeks when she felt his large hand press against the small of her back gently, leading her into the office. 

She left the interview three hours later, having spent all but ten minutes of the time talking about anything but the job she was there for. Lucius was eloquent, intelligent, and sarcastic in a way that made her weak in the knees. Hermione had left with a job at Malfoy Industries in the Potions department as a research pioneer. She had a starting salary that was more than she ever expected to make in her entire life and a date with the CEO of the company—who assured her that there were no rules in place to prevent them from dating.

That had been five years ago. They had married a year later in a beautiful ceremony on the grounds of the new manor Lucius had built after the war. Less than a year after marrying, Hermione fell pregnant with their first child, making Draco Malfoy a big brother to a little platinum curly-haired little girl named Lyra who had not only her father but her brother wrapped around her finger. With one pout of her lip and a flutter of dark brown eyes, she had anything her heart desired. Twin boys called Lorcan and Orion were born under a full moon and were full of mischief and adored their Uncle Ron much to the chagrin of their brother Draco.

The night of the gala at Hogwarts was the first date Hermione and Lucius had been on in months, both busy with their children, Malfoy Industries, and the various charities they volunteered their time and money for. Hermione had slipped into a Gryffindor red dress that clung to her ample curves and had a slit that went all the way to the top of her thigh. As she leaned up against the bar, Hermione let out a sigh as she saw Ron and Daphne Weasley, nee Greengrass heading her way. Daphne shot her an apologetic look as the couple approached her.

“Hey ‘Mione, you look lovely. Where's ole Lucy at?” he asked her with a chuckle.

Rolling her eyes, she took a long drink of her champagne. “You know he hates it when you call him that, Ronald. Daphne, that dress looks amazing on you. Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?”

“Of course. I’m so sorry, Hermione; I tried to tell him not to come over here,” the blonde told her with a grin. “Let’s go, Ron. We can talk to Hermione and Lucius tomorrow.”

“Is this some sort of sex thing?” Ron asked with a grimace. “I’ll still never recover from seeing his bare arse when I walked in on you two.”

“Then you should have knocked,” Hermione snapped.

“You were at my house!” Ron said the indignity.

Hermione caught sight of platinum blond hair, making its way towards her. 

“Of you go then. Daphne, I’ll see you tomorrow. Ronald, grow up, love.” She kissed her oldest friend on the cheek and made a shoo-ing motion with her hand before turning around, catching the eye of the bartender and requesting another flute of champagne. 

Turning back around with the glass in her hands, she hid her smile by taking a drink just as Lucius made his way to her side.

“My my, you look lovely this evening, Miss Granger,” Lucius said, his voice husky, and leaning on the bar next to her, a glass of firewhisky in his hand.

“Thank you, Mr Malfoy. How are you finding the evening?”

“It’s looking up now. Tell me, are you here with anyone?” he asked, his eyes looking her over.

“I’m here with my husband if you must know. Aren’t you married as well?” The intensity of his gaze on her body was making her weak in the knees. 

“That’s right; she’s a beautiful woman too. There's nothing I love more than running my hands over her arse.”

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. “What are you doing over here talking to me then?”

He leaned closer until his lips were touching her ear. “You look entirely too shaggable in that dress, Hermione. I’m also certain I told you I wanted to see you in the green dress this evening.” His long, slender fingers were trailing over her collarbone and down over the tops of her breasts. 

“Perhaps it’s time to stop playing this silly little game and let me take you home. I’m going to rip this dress off you, lean you over my lap and redden your gorgeous arse.”

Draining her glass and sitting it on the bar behind her, she leaned into Lucius’ chest. “Let’s go then.”

His hand pressed against her lower back made her think back to the first time she had felt his hand there. The feeling of wanting him, needing him, had never gone away, and she hoped it never would. Before they could make a quick exit, they were stopped by the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

“Ah, Lord and Lady Malfoy, I’m glad I caught you.”

Hermione stepped forward, pulling Minerva in for a hug. “None of that nonsense, How has the fundraiser done?”

“Very well, thanks to you. We’ll go over the final numbers at the meeting next week. I just wanted to thank you both for your generous donation and you especially my dear, for putting together such an elegant event,” Minerva told Hermione, patting her on the cheek.

“We were happy to; you know that. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we were just heading home. I’ll see you at the meeting on Wednesday.”

Finally making their way to the apparition point, Lucius swept her into his arms and pressed a searing kiss to her lips before twisting on the spot.

“Now, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
